Kapitola 107: Gracklestugh
=Kapitola 107: Gracklestugh = Hrdinové vjedou do velké jeskyně. Přivítá je horko, pekelně červená záře a zvuk kovadlin. Město mečů a jeho přístav jsou přímo před nimi. Několik malých lodí připlouvá a opuští přístav na straně města. Za nimi se táhne velké ocelové město které skrze stalagnáty sahá až po strop velké kaverny. Gracklstugh První věc kterou musí posádka Hyëmetha vyřešit je místo kde budou kotvit. Nakonec je vybráno molo na straně a loď zakotví. Duergar na molu zapisuje jméno lodi jako Lady Luck a jako kapitána Abdula pod jménem Jimjar. Faces se přidává do diskuze a ukáže se že Duergar z klanu Burakriwurm je úžitečným přivítáním do města mečů. Motley Crew se dozví o místě k ubytování i o česti a pracovitosti duergarů. Několik bonusových otázek naštěstí Duergara nerozčílí a ten rozdá skupině důležité rady. Město je, zdá se, řízeno Radou Lairdů kteří řídí své respektivní rody. Mezi nejdůležitější rody patří rody zabývající se Smithingem. Armáda města se podle Duergara rozděluje do čtyř jednotek. Stone Guard se skládá z pětiset válečníků kteří slouží Deepkingovi jako bodyguardi, elitní jednotky a policie města. Darkhafts, jednotky samotného Deepkinga kteří oplývají Psionic schopnostmi. Kavalrachni jsou jezdeckou jednotkou vojáků na tarantulích, většinou z klanu Xundom a nakonec Xarrorn jsou specialisté s ohnivými kopími. Většina z nich pochází z klanu Xardelvar. Hrdinové přerozdělí poklad, schovají ho u sebe a vyrazí do města. Cestou zahlédnou několik ras. Některé z povrchu, jiné podzemní. Skupina orských mercenaries šikanuje trojici koboldů. Duergarské jednotky procházejí městem. Hrdinové dokonce zahlédnou pyšně vykračujícího Drow Elfa. Underdark Chronicles: The Ghohlbrorn’s Lair Ghohlbrorn’s Lair je jediný hostinec v městě který ubytovává ne-duergary. Celý hostinec je v podzemí jednoho z krápníků. Zdá se, že se jedná o staré doly. Uvnitř je středně velká jeskyně která funguje jako společenská místnost s barem ve prostřed a různými židličkami a stoly okolo. Z místnosti vedou takzvané průzkumné tunely na jejichž koncích jsou ubytovací místnůstky. Motley Crew se nahrne k baru, objedná si Darklake Stout a něco k jídlu a prostě si užívá toho že můžou sedět v hospodě. Barmanka mezitím správně odhaduje že jsou ve městě prvně a zodpovídá jejich dotazy. Arthur platí jejich ubytování a Abdul polévá Stoličku pivem což malého Myconida slušně sundá. Faces po zaslechnutí vyprávění o démonech vyráží k jednomu ze stolu kde tři muži a elf hrají kostky. Skupina ho ovšem ignoruje. Varak, Bugbear hostinská vysvětlí většinu témat města, jako jeho systém moci a klanů. Také vysvětlí že Derrové se pohybují pod otroky, ale nejníže se nacházejí takzvaní “Kalassabrak” Duergaři bez klanu. Varak také zmíní Kamenné Obry kteří ve městě žíjí a Šedé Duchy, jedinou pravou guildou zlodějů co ve městě působí. Faces se ptá na její členy a Varak souhlasí že se jedná hlavně o Derra, ale i o Kalassabrak. Ghohlbrorn’s Lair Skupina nakonec dostane plesnivé deky a vyrazí do své jeskyně se vyspat. Před spaním připraví Arthur před dveře alarm. Underdark Chronicles: Blade Bazaar Druhého dne celá skupina kromě Stoola který vyspává opičku vyrazí do Blade Bazaaru, velkého trhu a nejzajímavější destinace Gracklstughu. Hned u příchodu si všímají šikanovaného prodavače kterého kope dvojice duergařích strážných. Všichni se rozdělí a vyrazí za vlastními agendami na malém trhu. Abdul si prohlíží zbraně u stánku klanu Steelshadow, ze kterého jak se včera dozvěděl je i samotný Deepking Horgar Steelshadow V. Na stánku je vystavená jediná zbraň: Malá házecí sekerka. Její provedení je neskutečné. Prodejce, pravděpodobně Laird klanu Steelshadow vysvětluje Abdulovi ceny a kvalitu věcí od Masterforgera. Nakonec si trpaslík opravdu koupí velkou sekeru. Drahá sekera je z jednolitého kusu kovu, nezničitelná a kompletně černá. May’Tana se při nákupu látek a podivného klobouku nachomýtne ke stánku Clanu Xundom který nabízí Steedery. Velké pavouky kteří se používají jako dopravní prostředky v Underdarku. Prodejce demonstruje Elfovi se kterým mluvil Faces včerejšího dne sílu a nosnost pavouků. Drow-elfka si obléká nově koupenou kápi a povídá si s prodejci. Zjišťuje ceny a dokonce se sblíží s jedním ze pavoučích samců ve stádě. Arthur shání diamantový prach na své pokusy a radostně zjišťuje že diamantový prach je v duergařím městě odpadem. Duergar Shop Společně s May’Tanou se potom zastavují u stánku s léčivými lektvary a zjišťují že čestní duergaři prodávají podvrhy. Hrdinové zahlédnou malého derra probíhajícího skrze dav Blade Bazaaru. Faces po trhu nakupuje podivné věci jako 10ft poles a kovové obruče. U Lairda klanu Steelshadow si snaží domluvit prostor v Blade Bazaaru, ale ten je prý vyhraněn Duergarským Rodům. Arthur navštíví klan Hammercane a nechá si u nich objednat vozík na svůj létající disk. Abdul má menší štěstí s nákupem Plate Armoru. Mezi podivné úkazy Blade Bazaaru patří například žena která předstírá že mluví se svým bratrem který je neviditelný. Underdark Chronicles: Rampaging Giant Rytmické dopady kladiv z kováren města je nachvilku utopenu v hlubokém hrdelním křiku a praskotu kamene. Duergaři i návštěvníci otočí své hlavy jak dvouhlavý, obr s šedou kůží proletí skrze kamennou bránu, zařve v šílenství a pokračuje v mlácení kolem sebe zatímco zasypává náměstíčko kameny a sutí ze zničených staveb. V jedné z jeho šílených otoček se jeho paže potká s Duergarským strážným jehož tělo lehce praskne a odletí skrze jeden ze stánku až k hrdinům kde krátce vydechne. Abdul si vymění pohled s Lairdem klanu Steelshadow a oba vyrazí proti obrovi. Okolo dvouhlavého obra se mezitím seběhlo několik členů Stone Guard kteří se ho snaží zkrotit. Stone Giant Arthur vyrazí pomoci Abdulovi v boji a Jimjar se vsází že to zvládnou. Faces na ně pokřikuje motivační one-liners zatímco co běhá po Bazaaru a sleduje vlastní agendu. Abdul sleduje jak se od brány oddělil další z guardů, který ze svých zad sundal, teleskopické kopí, polil ho jakousi tekutinou a s jeho hořící čepelí napadl Stone Gianta. Kamenný obr mezitím zabíjí dvojici dalších Duergarů. Jeho druhá hlava která neřve v absolutním šílentsví se dívá vyděšeně a dokola se omlouvá. Zdá se, že nemá nad tělem žádnou kontrolu. Druhý Duergar který vše sleduje s velkým zájem stojí u brány. Má na sobě róbu priestů a jeho nárameníky zobrazují dva červené plameny. “Stínový meč odmítá hladovět!” Abdul, který si uvědomuje že ve městě může být meč problém dělá co může pro to aby zasadil obrovy poslední ránu. Meč byl posledních pár dní velice nepříjemný a Abdul má strach že se jeho výhružky můžou stát pravdou. Prodejce rodu Steelshadow si při boji meč se zájmem prohlíží. Abdul nakonec splní co si slíbil a jedním rychlým sekem prořízne obrovo tělo. Nikdo jiný si toho nevšimne, ale trpaslík téměř zpomaleně sleduje jak meč vysává skrze obrův proříznutý krk duši. Ihned po souboji se Arthur i Abdul snaží zmizet, čaroději se to povede ale Abdul se nejen setká pohledem s priestem v ohnivé róbě, ale je také konfrontován guardem s ohnivým kopím který mu několikrát poděkuje jménem klanu Xardelvar. Guard mezi slovy zmíní že by se Abdul měl zastavit u Errde Blackskull, velitelky stráží. Přicházející Stone Giant si klekne k mrtvole a s klidným hlubokým hlasem se představí jako Dorhun, učen Stonespeakera Hgraama. Vysvětlí že jméno padlého obra je Rihuud a byl dalším ze Stonespeakerových učňů. Prý komunikoval s kamenem v Cairngorm Cavern když mu z ničeho nic narostla druhá hlava a vyletěl ven. Poté vyjádří svou lítnost nad tím že nebyl ušetřen, věnuje pohled Abudlovi a začne táhnout tělo obra skrze bránu zpět. Darklake District Underdark Chronicles: Ylsa’s Deal Na radu Varak, Bugbearky z Hostince vyrazí Arthur a Abdul za Duergarkou jménem Ylsa Henstak, která by je měla být schopná odnavigovat do Blingdenstonu, Neverlight Grovu nebo snad i na povrch. Jsou odesláni do jednoho z domů kde je přivítá duergarka s bílými pihami. Vysvětluje že aktuálně nemá žádné karavany které by mířily na povrch a že přepis cesty je náročná a složitá práce která může trvat několik dní. Potěší hrdiny alespoň tím že zná cestu na povrch a dokonce i do Neverlight Grove, což prý není běžné. Nakonec se rozhodne udělat s hrdiny obchod. Pozve je do své dobře chráněné kanceláře kde jim ukáže hromádku mincí a klenotů na stole. Vysvětluje že se jedná o mince z povrchu a Abdul i Arthur mezi nimi opravdu vidí mince z hlubiny nebo mirabaru. Ylsa vysvětluje že Derrové někde berou mince z povrchu a ona není schopná přijít na to kde. Jestli Derra našli způsob jak cestovat na povrch mohlo by to zničit její obchody. Arthur bere jednu minci do ruky a zjišťuje na ní zbytky Enchantment magic. Magie pravděpodobně ovlivňuje prvního člověka který se mincí dotkne. Na společném chatu jim mezitím všichni radí co dělat. Abdul s Arthurem nakonec dohodu příjmou a slíbí Ylse že zjístí co budou moci. Oba vyrazí zpět do města a Arthur zahlédne jednoho Duergara který nestihl zapnout svou neviditelnost. Jsou sledováni. Abdul si myslí že je to běžné. Cestou zpět přes Blade Bazaar se zastaví u ženy u které viděli že Derro nechal minci. Žena dále předstírá že mluví se svým neviditelným bratrem a dokonce mezi řečí Abdulovi navrhne jestli by ho nemohla zabít jako vyjednávací taktiku. Poté to hrubě odmítá. Zbytek hrdinů mezitím dokončil své nákupy na Blade Bazaaru a všichni se chystají zjistit co to vlastně Faces celý den připravuje. Warforged se nejen sblížil s dvojicí prodejců, když se snažil přijít na kloub přidané minci, ale také připravil na lodi pódium pro divadelní hru. Underdark Chronicles: Play of Blades Ve své hře, Faces vypráví příběh o muži kterému se nedaří zabít draka běžnou čepelí. Několik tuctů lidí kteří na hru přišli si vše užívají. Na hru se dostavil i střízlivějící Stool kterému May’Tana sehnala velký klobouk. Myconid teď vypadá jako dorostlá houba a je na to velice hrdý. Barevné Sombréro je jako pěst na oči, ale dělá Myconida velice štastného. Hrdinové poněkud smutně shledávají že na hru nepřišel žádný Duergar, to ale vzhledem k tomu co nich vědí není nic divného. Facesova hra nakonec končí velice šťastně a “vhodně” hrdina hry si u Duergara koupí jednu z jejich slavných zbraní a s ní draka porazí. Dav je nadšený a Faces získává několik drobných mincí do misky. Hrdinové se vrací zpět do Ghohlbrorn’s Lairu a usínají. O pár hodin později se bude May’Tana vyráží sama ven do ulic města.